Kyouya Sempai What are you doing?
by potterblue1998
Summary: A short story preceded by an even shorter Character Analysis,It's an alternate ending of sorts, founded on logic, of Chapter Eight "The Sun The Sea and The Host Club" Mainly focused on the KyouyaxHaruhi parts, (aka the rape scene so if you want to read this beware of that) Not a story really but interesting to think about. T only for the slight mentions of possible rape.


**I thought that Kyouya behavior was beyond under explained in the episode The Sun The Sea and The Host Club. Firstly he had those pictures of Haruhi from middle school...and i felt there was a lot more to be explained in that episode. Also I don't think he would've stopped. **

"And I have the perfect prize for the games lucky winner." He fanned them out in his hands, they were pictures of Haruhi from Middle School.

"We wanna play too!" Hunni Sempai immediately called out speaking for himself and Mori Sempai. Tamaki struggled to get a better view of the pictures so Kyouya thrust his arm about keeping them out of reach of Tamaki.

"I guess that means we're all competing" he said in a very straight voice continuing to thrust his hand about. He smirked a slightly evil look shone in his eyes only to be concealed by the light casting off of his glasses.

Tamaki began to shout, "Hey where did you get those pictures of Haruhi!..." He continued to yell but Hunni said "Hey wait a minute, where did you get those pictures Kyou-chan?" Kyouya tucked the pitures into his pocket.

"I have my sources" He said with a smile, his usual mask slipping into place. "How about we just leave it at that for the moment." Tamaki began to cry in the background still shouting about Kyouya's possession of the pictures.

And so... LET THE GAMES BEGIN!... WAIT!

Character Analysis

Kyouya Sempai's pictures were very suggestive which leads me to believe they were taken that way specifically. How long has Kyouya been interested in Haruhi? Unless he has a time machine...or just makes a habit of taking slightly scandalous pictures of middle school students...he's known Haruhi longer than he's letting on. How much of her involvement in the club is his deliberate doing? He is always adding to her debt, it makes you wonder if he's been doing it to keep her there this whole time? It was also stated in the first episode that he knew from the start that Haruhi was a girl. It does seem to lend credence to the thought that he knows more than he lets on about her. But even a few moments before all of this started...It's his private police force that is placing the crabs on the beach, with the knowledge that they would be eaten would they really have left a centipede in one of them? Now how Kyouya would have known about all the events to follow I don't know, but in the "Attack of the Lady Manager" He does seem to exactly how everyone will behave, even Renge whom he just met, and shapes them to his benefit.

OK Now you can go...LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Everyone tries their different tactics to scare Haruhi,

Claustrophobia

Fear of Ghosts

Fear of Sharp objects

And fear of snakes

In the process a small group of girls gets attacked by some local thugs and Haruhi immediately rushes to their rescue and ends up being pushed off of the cliff face into the water below, Tamaki jumps into to save her and they swim back to shore to find only the host club remains on the beach. Tamaki begins to speak, low and threatening but calm.

"What were you thinking?, You know you're not like Hunni Sempai, not a marshal arts master." He took her by the shoulders, "why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?"

Haruhi spoke up now "But it doesn't matter that their boys and I'm a girl, I was there I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think-"

But Tamaki interrupted much less calm now. "That's no excuse you idiot! Don't forget you're a girl!" He was very nearly shouting now.

"Look I'm sorry you had to come and save me Sempai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now, I don't think I did anything wrong" She was angry now.

"You don't think so?" Tamaki blandly stated his arms dropping listlessly to his sides. "Fine whatever you say but I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong."

Once inside the Otori Family Villa, Hunni and Mori make dinner consisting entirely out of the shell fish 'found' on the beach.

Remember they were placed there by the Otori private police. Mori goes and fetches Haruhi from her room where she has changed into some sort of a frilly night dress. Which she say's is "From my dad he must of repacked my bag while I wasn't looking" So in truth she has no idea where it came from. More Kyouya involvement perhaps? While the Twins fawn over Haruhi's outfit Kyouya just stands off the side silently admiring.

They all sit down to dinner Kyouya silently writing in his black book while everyone else mostly just stares awkardly at each other and Tamaki and Haruhi.

During the dinner the tension between Haruhi and Tamaki becomes too much and Tamaki asks to be taken to his room. What I think could've happened on their short trip.

"Kyouya would you show me to my room please?" Tamaki demands.

"Of course" Kyouya says while dabbing at his face with his napkin although he hasn't appeared to have eaten anything. "Well, excuse me everyone." he said tucking one hand into his pocket. The pair make their way across the long dining hall Tamaki holding his head high in a show of strength he doesn't truly posses. Once out of the dining room his head falls.

Halfway to the bedroom Kyouya has chosen as Tamaki's, the dark haired boy is shoved firmly against the wall of the narrow hallway. Tamaki seizes Kyouya's mouth, he responds naturally as though already expecting this to have happened. Kyouya raises his hand to rest it against Tamaki's cheek, their mouths moving together. But his lips still and he draws his hand back and slaps it sharply across Tamaki's cheek. This time Tamaki was the one slammed hard against a wall. "Use me as a replacement again Souo. I dare you." His eyes were glaring deep into Tamaki's.

"I'm sorry Kyouya" Tamaki muttered. Kyouya threw his arm around the blonde boy.

"It's ok Tamaki" His voice was softer and gentler again. They continued the rest of the way to Tamaki's assigned bedroom.

Kyouya continued to his own bedroom the nearest one to the dining room to take a shower.

During the remainder of the dinner Haruhi is finally convinced to apologize to everyone, especially Tamaki. When she apologizes to the four boys present, (The Twin's, Hunni, and Mori) naturally they all pull her in for a big group hug. During which time she is forced to make a dash for the bathroom because she is sick from the crab she ate. She immediately runs into a bathroom with out checking whose bathroom it is. When she emerges she sees a young man drying his medium length dark hair with a towel. He is seated in a yellow chair, his shirt is missing.

"Are you ok?" The young man asked. Haruhi gasped and sank into a bow.

"I apologize sir, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't be silly" The young man responed. "It's just me"

"Kyouya Sempai?" She paused briefly "Sempai, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to make everyone worried today."

His eyes fell slightly. "Thank's but I wasn't especially worried." He took a drink from the bottle in front of him. The bottle we are meant to assume is filled with water. "Although, I did have a hard time seperating Kauru and Hikaru from those two punks." he chuckles slightly at the memory. "They almost beat them half to death." He begin's to cross the room towards her. "And because of you I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize, they've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to dissapoint them."

Haruhi was quick to speak, "I'll pay you back for the flowers Sempai." He reached for light switch.

"Each bouquet cost me 50,000." Kyouya said "Thats a grand total of 600,000 Yen Haruhi." He slid his hand down the dimmer switch. His pale chest still bright in the darkness.

"Why'd you turn the lights off" Haruhi said slightly blank and confused.

"If you want to," Kyouya said lowering his face to Haruhi's height. "You can pay me back with your body" He grabbed her wrist and she cried out quietly, more in shock then in fear. Before she knew it she was laying back on the bed Kyouya's long graceful body peremptorily poised above her. "Surely you aren't so naive that you actually believe that a person's sex doesn't matter?" He paused "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." His eye's were hard above her.

"You won't do it Kyouya Sempai, I know because it wouldn't do you any good, you wouldn't gain anything from it."

**"Is that what you think? You stupid naive little girl," He lowered himself closer to her the look in his dark eyes finally sparking some fear into her over sized brown ones. "What is not to be gained? I've had my eye on you from before the beginning. You are mine Haruhi Fujioka and you have been much longer than you think. Since you were just a young middle school student, I have been watching, planning, and waiting. How do you think you got your scholarship? Every moment has been planned to the last detail for years."

"The vase?"

"Me"

"All the drama today at the beach? Tamaki's freak out? Those thugs?"

"Planned, anticipated and the thugs were payed actors."

"Oh god." She was truly terrified now and a tear slid down her cheek slowly. Still holding her wrists pinned to the bed Kyouya leaned down and carefully licked the errant tear from her cheek. She squirmed to get away from him.

"You can cry and scream all you want Haruhi but everyone is situated at the far end of the Villa, no one will hear you." He smirked.

"Why me?" Haruhi pleaded, "I'm no one special"

"Exactly. You'll just be an honor student who drops out, and no one will ever suspect my involvement."

"Drop out?"

"You will, they all do. I don't care either way."

"But I'll tell people!"

"Remember my private police force Haruhi? They do serve as nice hit men for eliminating those who question me."

Haruhi gasped then set her face, "I don't care I'll tell people anyways"

"Maybe you misunderstood me Haruhi. I would never send them after you, no what would be the gain in that. I'll set them after you're father."

"You wouldn't!" He pressed his hands into her wrists harder.

"Try me. You're not the first Haruhi, but you will be special. I have decided you will not be allowed to transfer. You will remain a host, and become my girlfriend, or boyfriend situation depending. I need to keep a close eye on you." He lowered his head once more, burring his face in her neck, his lips moving against the trembling skin there. "You're dangerous"

"It's you, It's always been you Kyouya" She said now pressing her neck more firmly against his lips. "I like the other hosts but...you were so sensible and stayed above it all. Always the smartest, always thinking always writing." He raised his head to look at her. "It's been me you've been writing about all this time, hasn't it." She was smirking now. "You see, Kyouya you are mine, you have always been mine." She arched up straining against the hold on her wrist. "I'll be your's too but no need to rush now is there." She reached his neck and pressed her lips against it. "Now let go of my wrists Kyouya."

He did the shock in his eyes apparent. He leaned back and sat on his haunches. Haruhi drew her legs underneath her reaching up till she was resting on her knees still so small compared to Kyouya. She cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. She gently slowly raised her mouth to his. She paused only an inch away.

"Kyouya?" She said the intent evident in her voice. His eyes trained on hers, blinked then closed in defeat and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her middle and raised her so she was nearly standing on the bed. Then scooping one arm beneath her legs he laid her out on the bed their mouths still connected. He lay carefully so his full weight wasn't on her.

"Me?" He asked drawing his lips away from hers "I'm nothing special."

"Exactly" Haruhi kissed him again.

BOOM CRASH!

Haruhi quickly released his lips and curled into his chest whimpering.

"Haruhi?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Thunder," She was shuddering against his bare skin, "I don't like thunder." He pulled away slightly only long enough to grab the blanket he had thrown from the bed before holding Haruhi captive against it. He wrapped his arms around her and the two slept through the thunder together.

"Haruhi?" came the soft call from across the room, "The other's will be waking soon, you'd best go get dressed." Kyouya was in the chair across the room where he had started the night before, now in a sleeveless tan shirt and shorts wearing his hair tamed back and his glasses in place. His forehead was resting in his hand. Haruhi sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Kyouya? Are you ok?" She asked rising to cross the room. Her pink dress slightly askew from sleep.

"I'm fine Haruhi, please leave." He spoke in his polite business man voice, nothing like then tone he had used last night. She stood at his side and held a hand to his cheek. He looked up the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. Please leave." She smiled.

"No. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, or boyfriend situation depending of course." He looked back up at her and pulled her onto his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and they kissed.

KNOCK KNOCK CREAK...

"Hey Kyou-chan ready to g-?" It was Hunni and Mori. "Yay! Haru-chan is Kyou-chan your new boyfriend?!" Hunni was bouncing all over the room.

"Well I guess if Mitskune knows we'd better tell the rest of them." Kyouya said.

"I'll go get dressed...Would you tell them for me Kyouya?"

"Alright Haruhi." He said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Boy's I have something to tell you." Everyone continued to sit at the dining room table in their own little world. "It's about Haruhi."

That got every one's attention. The three boy's in question all began to fuss and spout questions. Kyouya silenced them with a mere raised hand.

"She has gotten a boyfriend and you will all be supportive and kind, understood?" He calmly wrote in his black journal not even glancing up.

"A BOYFRIEND" Three voices chorused. "Who?" Kauru asked "How?" was Hikaru's quick follow up.

"It is her first boyfriend so we must be supportive as it probably wont last long." He said completely ignoring their qualms

"Ya I guess we do." The Twins said together.

"Tamaki Sempai?" Kyouya asked

"Yes I guess your right, It would hurt Haruhi to hurt someone she loves" Tamaki looked sad but resigned.

"Good" Kyouya smiled.

"Who is it though?" Hikaru asked. At that moment Haruhi walked in.

"Did you tell them Kyouya Sempai?" She asked.

"Yes" was his plain answer.

"Good" She said reaching to hold his hand.

"Oh" He said turning back to the three confused boys in front of him. "It's me"

:)

The end

**This signifies the end of the cannon material


End file.
